


NedIce

by Hetaliafan2000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Other are mentioned, also these two are teenagers, but like sex is what teenagers do, no graphic but there is sex, so like dont read if you dont like it, so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetaliafan2000/pseuds/Hetaliafan2000
Summary: A netherlands and female Iceland





	NedIce

He had an arm around her waist and his breath was hot next to her ear. His other arm was near her head, hids hand was pulling at her hair. She was trying not to laugh even as he pulled and push in, she knew that should she make to much noise then her brother would come in and she didn’t want them to see what she was doing. It wasn’t like she was doing anything wrong per say, it was just that her brothers were rather protective and would be angry that she had already lost her virginity, and she didn’t want to think of what they would do when they found out she was having sex .

She put her head into Abel’s shoulder to muffle the moan that wanted to escape her when Abel pushed in harder than he had before. She could feel the way his chest rising up and down, the hot air of his breath on her ear. Had this been two years ago she would have never thought about doing this with him. She would have never thought that when she was told show him around school two years later they would be in her bedroom.

 

Two years ago when she had gotten called out of class and to the main office she had thought that either something had happened to her brother, or they found out she help Leon put firecrackers under Mrs. Briges desk. So she was pleasantly surprised that they only wanted her to show the new kid around.

Abel had been tall even then and towered over her, it must have looked funny to see a girl only five foot five guide a boy who was five foot eleven. Freyja had thought that after the first day or two they would never talk to each other except in passing, but somehow during the day they ended up talking about their family, things that they liked, things they didn't, and one thing led to another and they ended up being friends.

Her brothers almost flipped out, they didn't like that she was friends with a boy, they barely tolerated her being friends with Leon and that was only because Leon more or less treated her like a sister, and did everything they could to separate them and didn't let him come into her room when he was aloud to come to her home. 

It had pissed her off that her brothers practically chooses her friend for her and she was even more pissed off when their relationship developed to be more than friends. Because she knew that they would banned her from seeing him, she knew they would watch her phone, what she does after school, and if they could get away with it they would try to make sure she didn't are Abel in school.

She didn't want that, she didn't want to him to be a prison with school as the only outlet. So they kept it quiet, the only people who knew that she and Abel were dating were her close friends who she knew wouldn't tell her brothers and Abel's little sister and brother.

And it worked, until they realized that they could go on normal dates together and how they couldn't really spend time together alone. And so this is where they ended up, Abel sneaking into her room and both of they having to be quiet so no one would walk in. They both hated it but they also knew that they would hate the alternative even more so the just dealt with it.

 

She was brought from her thoughts when Abel bit at her neck. She gasp before muffling herself, her neck was a spot where she sensitive and he knew that. She felt more than heard his chuckle and used her hand to pinch his side. Abel’s breath hitched and his hips paused for a moment, making her grin a little bit.

The moment didn't last as soon Abel flipped her on her back and was leaning above her. His hair was hanging down at an odd angle, no doubt the ridiculous amount of get he used was making it hard to hang down properly. Freyja aimed a playful look up at him, something that she would only do when it was only the two of them as she was cold looking in public.

Abel raised an eyebrow before leaning down and kissed her. It was just a closed mouth kiss but it made her smile into it before she raised her arms and brought them around his head. She played with his hair and just enjoyed the kiss. It wasn't like they never kissed before but those tended to involve lots of tongue. This one though was sweet, the kind that old married couples gave, the ones that said that the other had you when you were going through hard times.

They were like that for some time, just there not doing anything until Abel moved and hit something that caused her to gasp. She opened her eyes to see Abel looking down at her with smug look. Before she could say anything, maybe a sarcastic quip or something, Abel was moving and thrusting in harder. 

Before they had been moving at a somewhat slow pace, not to fast nor was it to slow, but now it was fast. Not enough to shake the bed but just enough to make her need to muffle her gasps and moans. She wrapped her legs around Abel’s waist and buried her face in his neck. She could feel a build up in her stomach as he pushed in. 

When it hit she squeezed her legs tight and bit at Abel’s shoulder, trying to muffle her moan. When she came to her senses she was almost painfully tense before she relaxed. Abel was still above her and was gripping her sheets tight. There was a bit mark on his shoulder from her. 

Abel slowly pulled out and laid next to her before he pulled her to him. They laid there not saying anything. She looked at the bit mark and brought up a hand to it. She kissed it once then again then kissed Abel's cheek. 

“Sorry.” She said kissing his cheek again.

Abel brought a hand to her face and push away some of her hair. He shrugged and leaned in to kiss her. 

“It's fine Frey,” he whispered. “I know you didn't mean to hurt me.”

She closed her eyes and kisses him back. They didn't say anything, and in the silence they could hear the soft sound from the TV down stairs. Finally she sighed and rolled away from Abel. She sat up carefully and stretched not caring that she was naked in front of Abel, it would be silly to anyway considering what they just did. She could feel eyes on her as she stood from the bed and walked to a door. 

The door lead to bathroom that had no other entrance to it. It was built in soon after she had turned fourteen, her brothers told it was because they wanted her to have place where she could have her ‘girl stuff’ in a place where it wasn't going to be misplaced. She knew that she was given it because they just didn't want to know when she got her monthly. She found it ridiculous and went out of her way to tell them when she had it until the bathroom was finished.

Still it was useful on the nights like these when Abel was over. She opened up the door and walked in. She turned on the shower and got out two towels knowing that Abel would follow in soon, she had after all left the door open for a reason. 

The hot water felt good against her and she just stood there letting it wash over her. Hands started to run over her body and she sighed in pleasure. When the hands started to wash her hair she leaned back against Abel and smiled. When he was done she returned the favor. Then they just stood under the water till it got cold. 

They got out and dried off with the towels, they didn't bother to get dressed in pajamas except for some underwear before they got into the bed. Abel had changed the sheets before he joined her in the shower so it wasn't like they were dirty or anything. She set her alarm and then let herself be pull into Abel. They had school tomorrow and they needed sleep but for now they just cuddled and let the others heartbeat lull them to sleep.


End file.
